Healing My Little 'Brother'
by Writer Kitsune
Summary: Sequel to PoC: 'I'll help him get over the rape, then we'll fall in love' Hopefully. Simple, wasn't it? It was bound to work! That was Sasuke's plan, after all... Yaoi, On Haitus [SasuNaru]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

I advise that if you're reading this, and you haven't read Pain on Contact, you better go do it now, as you're gonna be pretty confused otherwise!

Tadah! The sequel is here! Already? Sorry, I couldn't wait! Oh, and I'm really happy about how many reviews I got on PoC! 80!! I can't believe it!

Now, this chapter is just kinda like a introduction, but it'll get better, I promise! I've got a great idea for the next bit... Kukuku!

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

Sasuke settled himself on to the soft couch, adjusting his narrow, rimless glasses. A certain blond fidgeted continuously, eyes anxiously darting around the tidy room. The kitsune tried to think of some way to stall the oncoming barrage of questions that he hated so much. Suddenly, an imaginary light bulb flashed above his head and he spoke.

"Hey, uh, Sasuke?"

"Yes?" The raven replied, peering at the other boy above the specs.

"Why are you wearing glasses?" Naruto was expecting a special reason. After all, there was no other point in the Uchiha would be wearing them, right?

"Hn." Sasuke smirked slightly before answering, "To look the part."

Naruto stared at the brunette for a long time, confused and partially disappointed. That wasn't a special reason! It was completely pointless! He had wondered earlier whether the Uchiha would have to wear them all the time. The kitsune began to crack up at the idea. Sasuke ignored the blond's barely stifled giggles and proceeded to explain what he was actually doing.

"Since you were raped-" Naruto immediately stopped laughing and winced at the painful word, "-I've decided to counsel you!"

"You've decided to what?!"

"Counsel you. Hopefully, you'll get better over time." The raven continued his explanation, showing no emotion as leaned back on the couch. The blond nodded slowly to show that he understood.

"Okay, then, lets begin..."

* * *

Several hours had passed, and Naruto had hardly been generous with the details. Sasuke was getting impatient. He wanted to be able to help the shinobi, but the blond refused to speak of it. He was obviously suffering severe mental abuse. The Uchiha didn't want to have to go too far and hurt the other, but it was becoming extremely difficult and his patience was wearing thin. The raven rubbed the bridge of his nose irately, trying to prevent the ominous headache that loomed in Sasuke's mind, threatening to attack. 

"Alright, lets start again. When did it happen first?" The brunette resumed his organised position on the chair.

"A- a few weeks ago..." Naruto trailed off nervously. He desperately didn't want to be reminded of the rape. It had been a traumatising experience already, and Sasuke trying to get him to recollect the event sure as hell wasn't helping.

**'It'll help in the long run, kit.' **A deep voice echoed through the blond's mind. Kyuubi had returned to communicate with his container after Naruto had told Sasuke about the incident. Still, Naruto wasn't sure if he really wanted the demon annoying him again.

_'Hmm, maybe...' _Naruto answered the fox, uncertainly, obviously doubting the nine-tails.

**'It will. Trust me on this. It would've just gotten worse if you'd tried to ignore it. Just tell the Uchiha everything.'**

_'I-I'll try...'_

"Naruto! Are you even listening to me?!" An angry voice snapped the blond back to reality.

"Ah! Sorry, Sasuke." The kitsune's head drooped slightly. The raven regretted shouting and sighed heavily before apologising himself.

"No, no. I'm sorry. You're obviously not ready for this just yet..." The Uchiha massaged his temples. He couldn't stand to harm his precious blond, whether it was physical or just in his head...

Wait, hold on a second... _His blond?!_

_'Snap out of it, Sasuke! Now is not the time to be obsessing.' _He reminded himself sternly.

"Fine, that's all we'll do for today. Do you want me to stay over?" The brunette asked the kitsune. Recently, Naruto often let Sasuke remain over in his house. Still, to the Uchiha's great disdain, the blond always made the other sleep in the spare bedroom. Not that he wanted Naruto to know about his real love right at this moment. The blue eyed ninja was happy to stay as a brother to the brunette, as vice versa. Sasuke often thought about flirting with the blond, yet Naruto would be completely oblivious. It was almost as though the blond fox was naivety personified.. Anyway, it seemed the kitsune was too innocently pure to get romantically close with without feeling as though Sasuke himself was a dirty individual for trying to take advantage.

Naruto bit his lip thoughtfully, before finally replying.

"Uh, do you mind" The blond watched the raven carefully, studying his features. He was quite taken aback when Sasuke smiled reassuringly.

"Of course not!" The Uchiha said cheerfully, while a single thought ran through his mind.

_'Smiling hurts...'_

"Yay!" Naruto grinned gratefully at the ebony-eyed man. Yet, he was deep in thought. Not many people actually knew it, but the blond was really quite bright. Most thought he was ditzy, but he simply hid behind that mask. His brain whirred as he wondered.

_'There's something hidden behind those eyes...'_

Sasuke got up, saying he would be back in a minute. Naruto barely registered the words as he proceeded to think.

_'But what is it?'_

It was annoying Naruto, as he always liked to know what was up with his friends. Yet the Uchiha's countenance was hard to read.

_'Kyuubi, are you there?'_

**'Yes.'**

_'Can you tell what's wrong with Sasuke?'_

**'Hmm, he's hiding it very well, I'll give you that. The Uchiha almost reminds me of you, kit.' **The fox muttered to the blond boy.

_'What? How?'_

**'You both hide behind masks of emotion. But, where your's was one of fake cheerfulness, his is one of cold, articulate precision, but he smiles sometimes. I wonder what he is concealing behind that face...'**

The brunette once again appeared in front of the blond, taking him by surprise. He was carrying a bag, probably filled with clothes, and a few toiletries. Sasuke let gentle smile adorn his features in pure adoration of the kitsune.

**'Well, that was a pretty real smile, unless he's a better actor then I thought...' **The blond missed the demon's comment as he looked at the raven.

"Yosh! As per usual, you'll be sleeping in the spare bedroom! I just cleaned up in there, so it should be perfect for the ice prince." Naruto gave the Uchiha a cheeky grin, before running off to the bathroom and slamming the door behind him. After all, an angry Sharingan user was _not_ what you would want chasing you.

Sasuke growled slightly, yet was happy on the inside.

_'You're finally back to normal...'  
_

* * *

Eurgh! I hated that chapter, to tell the truth, but I can't wait to write the next one! 

Hope you enjoyed it! (At least, more than I did...)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Akume: I would tell you, but I don't want to tell all the other reviewers. I would send you a message, but you haven't logged in (If you have a FF account), so I'm afraid you're gonna have to wait. It'll be in the next chapter or so!

Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are the best! And I just noticed a bunch of spelling mistakes in the last chapter! Stupid sleepiness..._**  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

Sasuke stood outside the bathroom door, waiting patiently for the blond boy to finish. Or rather, _im_patiently, as he kept banging on the door and yelling for Naruto to hurry up. The raven was about to start knocking again, when he suddenly stumbled forward. A sweet scent assaulted his senses, causing him to recoil with surprise.

The kitsune stood there, a mocking glint in his eyes.

"Watch it, Sasuke. You should really pay more attention, teme." Naruto teased the Uchiha, grinning broadly. The raven tried to regain his composure, giving the blond a cold glare. Yet, he was thankful. Naruto had called him by that nickname again! It was hardly a pleasant pet name, but Sasuke was just happy that the kitsune was no longer acting as strangely as he was about a week ago.

"Whatever, dobe. What took you so long, anyway?! You spent about an hour in there!" The brunette complained jokily.

"Eh? I have to look my best, Sasuke-teme! Don't you agree? You've always seemed like quite a vain person to me..." Naruto's smile grew wider, if even possible, as he posed. In response, the Uchiha frowned deeply, fake annoyance etched into his pale features.

"Vain? Me? How dare you!" Sasuke had a proper look at the other boy. He studied his slightly muscled, tanned chest, and his taught, coffee-coloured stomach. Everything about the boy screamed adorable, from the beautiful golden hair to the visible whisker-like marks on his cheeks and the deep blue eyes. Sasuke was extremely tempted to kiss the boy, but restrained his urges. He felt incredible blue eyes on him, and realised just how intensely he was staring at the blond.

_'Crap! Did he notice?' _The raven panicked slightly.

"Since it's so late, I'm gonna go to bed. The bathroom's all yours!"

_'Phew. Doesn't look like he did..' _Sasuke watched the boy stretch, making the towel ride up a little on his legs, showing even more milky brown thigh. The Uchiha finally managed to pull his eyes away from the delicious sight, reaching for the door knob.

"G'night, teme!" The blond announced joyfully, waving casually at the brunette.

"See you in the morning..." Sasuke replied, not bothering to turn around. He stepped into the shower, turning on the warm water. He began to think of Naruto after he had come out of the bathroom. Still, he couldn't stop his mind imagining the kitsune _without_ the towel wrapped around his waist. Sighing, Sasuke turned the dial the opposite way, greatly increasing the cold water.

_'It's gonna be a long night...'  
_

_

* * *

_

Naruto was lying in bed. He was disturbed somewhat, so much so that he couldn't sleep. The blond was thinking about how Sasuke had stared at him after he had come out of the shower. The kitsune had noticed the way the raven was looking at him very quickly. Once again, Sasuke had underestimated Naruto's brain power.

_'There was something in those eyes...' _He turned restlessly under the covers.

_'Was it affection? Or... No, it can't be that!' _The kitsune flipped on to his stomach, trying to convince himself.

_'I mean, we're just like brothers...' _He tapped his chin irritatedly, confused by his own thoughts.

_'It couldn't have been... Lust_?' A deep chuckle resonated through the blond's system at that certain thought. He sighed as he recognised the throaty laugh.

_'Kyuubi? Do you know something I don't?' _He accused the demon, glaring at the fox.

**'Oh! Of course not, Kit!' **The nine-tails gave Naruto a toothy grin, before continuing to laugh.

_'Would you stop doing that?! It's making me shake!' _The blond growled at the large creature, frowning. _'Just tell me what's wrong with Sasuke-teme!' _

**'There's nothing wrong with him! Look, don't worry about it, Kit. All will be resolved in the end...' **The Kyuubi stopped talking, letting out a mocking grunt as he turned his back on the boy.

_'Stupid fox..'_

**'Hey! I can hear your thoughts, you know!' **Naruto gave a tired sigh before burying his head in the soft pillow.

_'It's gonna be a long night...'  
_

_

* * *

_

Sasuke had finished his shower. He was usually a very fast washer, but this time he had taken about half an hour. Mainly due to his little 'problem' that had refused to calm down. The Uchiha smoothed down his dark, damp hair that already lay flat against his head. He peered into the large mirror that hung over the sink and reached for a toothbrush. The raven thought about leaving his stuff here all the time, or buying spare things for his home and Naruto's, since it seemed like he would be sleeping over at the blond's for a long time. The brunette thought back to the rape, shuddering at the idea of someone touching his fox.

Hold on... _His _fox?

_'Argh! I did it again! He does not belong to me! He is not a material possession.' _He disciplined himself, ineffectually. Sasuke slapped his own forehead before leaving the bathroom.

* * *

Naruto tossed and turned in an uncomfortable sleep as he dreamed. It wasn't dreaming that was unusual, he often did, but this was a painful one. Clips of the rape flashed through his head, reality mixing with his over-imaginative thoughts. Eyelids flickered and his conscience registered obsidian eyes as the nightmare flooded his mind. The scene melted in his head, the rapist changing to Sasuke. Blue eyes flew open as he tried to scream. His throat was hoarse from shouting already, and the Uchiha was standing by his side, eyes filled with concern. 

"Naruto?! Are you okay?!" He said, holding out a glass of water to the blond boy. Naruto's stomach lurched with fear after seeing the raven, but he relaxed again as the aftermath of the nightmare slipped away.

"That dream again, huh?" Sasuke muttered.

"Uh huh." Naruto replied, downing the water in a few gulps. The kitsune often had the same recurring dream, so the Uchiha was used to it. The blond was glad he had asked Sasuke to stay. The duvet stuck to his body, soaked with cold sweat.

Sasuke slid on to the bed beside Naruto, wrapping his arm around the other shinobi's waist. He did his best to calm the blond down, whispering comforting words into his ear. The kitsune stopped shivering, and the tension left his body. He felt weary once more and rested his head on the brunette's shoulder. Naruto heard the Uchiha sigh as he readied himself to leave.

"N-no... Stay here..." The blond gripped on to Sasuke's shirt, already half asleep.

"Oh, okay..." The last thing Naruto felt was the raven's warmth as he got under the blanket.

"Good night, dobe."

* * *

Ah, a much more preferable chapter in my opinion! I enjoyed writing this one! Almost invisible fluff SasuNaru fluff towards the end!

Hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

Yosh! Next chappie! Thanks again for all the reviews, and the letter is mentioned in this chapter, but you don't actually find out what it says...

Sorry! You'll find out in the next one. Definitely!

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

Brilliant blue eyes fluttered open, meeting dark, soulful ones. Blinking a few times to get used to the bright light, he realised it was Sasuke staring beside him. The raven jerked back automatically, blushing slightly, as though embarrassed to be found so close to the blond. Naruto lifted his head reluctantly from the pillow, rubbing his sleepy eyes. As he removed his hands, he noticed that the Uchiha had already gotten out of the bed, eyes averted, cheeks still pink.

"Good mornin', Sasuke!" The blond's cheery voice broke the awkward silence between the two.

"Hn. Same to you, dobe." The brunette gave a half-hearted reply, unable to understand how the kitsune had gone from very tired to hyper so quickly. Naruto scowled at the other, pouting slightly. At this, the Uchiha completely forgot everything he was doing, and focused on the blond's lips. A look of euphoria crossed his face, before returning to it's usual stone cold expression when he heard the other boy's tone interrupt his thoughts.

"What a way to say 'good morning'! And then to call me dobe! You're cruel, teme..." Naruto glanced curiously at the Uchiha's face, watching intently as extreme happiness flickered across his features, before going back to normal state. Once again, Sasuke's reactions confused the blond.

"Hn. Did you have any more bad dreams last night?" This time, it was almost impossible to miss the concern flash in the raven's eyes. It was very obvious Sasuke was worried about the fox.

"Uh, I don't think so..." The kitsune tried to remember, but nothing came to mind. To avoid thoughts of the rape, he switched his mind to food. "Anyway, are you hungry, Sasuke? Because I sure am!" Naruto jumped excitedly from the bed, heading for the small kitchen. The raven followed after him, shaking his head slightly. Walking into the room, he remembered the last time he had been in there. A few weeks ago, when he had no idea what was wrong with Naruto. Looking back on it, Sasuke found it impossible to how he didn't realise what was going on sooner. Still, the brunette decided not to dwell on things of the past, and watched the blond run busily around the room, reaching into cupboards and opening drawers.

"I'll be at the table, waiting..." The Uchiha disappeared behind another door. As he sat on the chair, a savory scent drifted in from the kitchen. Sasuke was beginning to look forward to the meal. After all, he hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. The door swung open, and Naruto put several cups on the table. The raven was disappointed, to say the least.

"Tada! Ramen!" Naruto said with a flourish, smiling. Sasuke's expression stayed blank as he gazed at the cup, and then at the kitsune. Still keeping the plain look on his face, he stood up, and turned around. The blond looked confused as the other began to walk away.

"Hey! Teme! Where're you going?" At Naruto's question, Sasuke slowly turned to face the shinobi. Blinking steadily, he answered the boy.

"If I knew you were going to make ramen..." The Uchiha continued to stare into blue eyes, "I would've left ages ago."

The kitsune held a hand on his chest, where his heart was, in mock hurt.

"Oh, Sasuke! How you break my heart!" A small grin crept on to the raven's face due to his friend's silliness.

"Ah, whatever, dobe. How about we go out to eat?" _'Like a date...' _Sasuke quickly banished the thought. Naruto's face brightened as he answered.

"Ichiraku's? Please?"

The brunette let out a sigh, making his way to the entrance.

"Just... Just shut it, dobe."

* * *

Naruto rubbed his stomach in an over-exaggerated fashion. 

"Aah, I ate so much! Still, I would much prefer ramen..." He gave the Uchiha pretend evils, making him look even more fox-like than usual.

"Hn. Okay, as soon as we're done, we'll do more counseling." At the raven's announcement, Naruto groaned quietly.

_'Not this crap again! Can't we just not do it, for one day_?' He begged Sasuke in his head, wishing that he didn't have to answer the questions that the raven sent his way. Then, the Uchiha got up, dragging the blond boy behind him, through the exit.

* * *

The blond picked at a small scar on his arm, not wanting to answer the boy. He refused to make eye contact with Sasuke, as he often felt trapped beneath the Uchiha's heated gaze. Naruto knew the anger wasn't directed at him, but, sometimes, it felt like it was. Considering the way the raven talked to him, and his actions, the kitsune couldn't help but be nervous. 

"Alright, then-" Sasuke stopped suddenly. The blond glanced up briefly to see why the brunette hadn't finished his sentence. He sniggered, forgetting about the questions. The Uchiha had just bitten the end of his pen clean off, and some ink had gotten in his mouth. Spitting profusely into the sink, Sasuke frowned at Naruto's giggles. He coughed into his hand before continuing.

"Alright, we'll take a different approach." The Uchiha muttered. He proceeded to ask the kitsune a rather direct question.

"Naruto. Who raped you?"

The blond froze, eyes wide. The brunette hadn't been planning on asking Naruto about this quite so soon, but maybe it was a better thing to do. Still, it didn't look like it. The blond opened and closed his mouth desperately, trying to form the words and failing. Sasuke sighed

_'I knew I went too far, too quickly...'_ Head in his hands, he thought back to the day he had found out Naruto was being raped. His head snapped up, eyes flashing.

"Naruto... When I found you in the woods that time... You were wearing a cloak..." The blond nodded, "Do you still have it, by an chance?" The kitsune nodded again. "Can you go get it for me?" Not bothering to ask why he wanted the cloak, Naruto walked off. He was simply happy that he was not being interrogated so fiercely. Reaching on to the top of his cupboard, he pulled on a piece of fabric. He carried it off to the living room where Sasuke was sitting.

"Here it is..." He handed it over. The Uchiha unfolded the soft cloth, and pulled back, surprised, as a folded slip of paper fluttered to the floor. He picked it up, curiously. His eyebrows raised as he saw his name written in neat, clear letters on the paper.

_'What is this...?'  
_

* * *

Ok, I'm very sorry about how I ended it! But, the next chapter will have the contents of the letter, so you can look forward to that! 

Enjoy!_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Now, it's here at last. I apologize for the lateness, but I have been busy. And I've been having some trouble with this goddamn chapter. Stupid letter!  
Well, here it is:_**  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_'What is this...?'_

Sasuke stared at the slip of paper, hands shaking slightly as he held it. Slowly, he unfolded the letter.

_Sasuke,_

_I see Naruto gave you the letter. Either that, or he forgot about it. You're probably wondering who I am, right? I doubt you suspect me, of all people. In fact, I believe you'll be very surprised once you find out who I am. If you ever actually do. Whether you manage to get it out of Naruto, or using your brain, it'll be difficult to find out who I am. Since Naruto has been severely abused, I don't think he'll be willing to tell you who I am right away. If you use your head, search for clues. It shouldn't be too hard. I mean, who could I be? Think about it, Sasuke. _

_Anyway, about me raping Naruto. Do you want to know why? Well, you probably do. After all, I** did** hurt your precious kitsune, no? If you don't want to know, then don't read it. Still, I doubt that you won't. I know what you're like. I've known you for quite a while, after all._

_I did it because I didn't want you to. I didn't want you to be the one to take his virginity. Something so precious, to me and you alike. I wanted to own the blond boy, even if it was just for a week. To feel adored, even if it's fake. See, I have loved him from a distance, for a long time. As long as you. Longer, even. Yet, unlike you, Sasuke, my love has never faltered for want of power--_

The raven stopped at that sentence. It hurt when he was reminded of that certain painful circumstance. He almost didn't want to read the rest of it, worried about what was next. Yet, the Uchiha couldn't help it. He continued to study the letter.

_So, do you love him as much as I? Do you? We are extremely similar. Our love remained unrequited, for the same person. For you, it might always remain unnoticed by Naruto. I took a chance, at least. I went straight for my goal, the one whom I adore. It's quite painful to think that he most likely hates me now, but that was a risk I had to take. In that respect, we are very different. Though, maybe, one day, you'll do what I did. To tell the truth, I would be ashamed of you if you did. Of all the people I know, you seem the most honorable. So, do you understand now? Understand why I did it? Oh, and if you want to show this to Naruto, be my guest. But I would advise against it. Might depress him. He is so fragile, isn't he..?_

_Good Luck_

Sasuke stared at the paper, almost trying to wish more words to appear. He had to know who the rapist was! There were some strange sentences, that pointed to who it was. Small, cryptic messages, which gave him clues to the stranger's identity. The raven scanned through the letter once more, searching for any more hints. One line always caught his eye:

_I've known you for a quite a while Sasuke._

The Uchiha ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. There were a few other peculiar comments, such as:

_Of all the people I know, you seem the most honorable._

_'Who could that be?! The way he says it, is almost sarcastic, yet... respectful? It's annoying, he seems to be mocking me! But the way he writes, his personality, is familiar. But how?!' _Sasuke stared at the words, willing them to give him an answer. Suddenly, it hit him. How the writing was so familiar, that is.

_'It's like me. It's like how **I** act. But what the hell does that mean!? Who acts like me?! Maybe he's just done that to confuse me...' _The way the person talked about the blond also worried him. It was strangely possessive. The way he wrote of watching Naruto from afar, made him sound like an outsider that Naruto didn't know very well. Another thing was that the rapist knew about his feelings for the blond. The Uchiha tried to piece it all together.

_'The guy said he wanted to take Naruto because he didn't want **me **to. And when he said he wanted to own Naruto... Jeez, I'm going crazy!! What the hell does any of this mean?!'_

"Um, Sasuke?" The raven looked up, suddenly remembering that Naruto was still there. "Sasuke? Are you okay? You've gone pale... Y'know, paler than usual..." The blond meant it as a joke, but by Sasuke's expression, he knew it was the wrong moment.

"Naruto, I need you to trust me. I need you to tell me who it was. Or, at least help me. Can you do that?" The kitsune bit his lip, nodding slightly. The brunette sighed, relieved that Naruto was willing to help him. The counseling must have done something.

"Thank you, Naruto. Can you give a description? Anything at all would help." Sasuke told the blond, who muttered something very quietly.

"What?"

"I said... H-he had d-dark hair..." Naruto repeated, obviously upset. The Uchiha groaned silently. Telling him that the rapist had dark hair didn't help much. Of all the males, Naruto was one of the only people he knew who had blond hair. But Sasuke decided not to push it too far. If he did, Naruto might not answer at all.

"Anything else?" The raven asked again. The kitsune whispered something under his breath. Sasuke heard it. Just. He wanted to believe that he didn't, but the words echoed in his head, haunting and cruel.

"_He's like you..."  
_

* * *

Okay! I hated writing that chapter. Really hated it. And I left a kinda cliffie. Anyway, you should have a good idea who the rapist is. Well, I've basically narrowed it down to two choices: 

_ -_Sai

-Itachi

Will we ever find out? XD It'll probably be a while before my next update, but don't worry. I will finish this fic! I just wanna focus on my other ones for a while, 'kay? Thank you for all the reviews! I love you guys!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Ok, I'm really sorry for how late this is. Like I said before, I've had terrible writer's block, and just want to write new stories rather than finish any. Well, here is the fifth chapter!_**  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

Sasuke stared helplessly at the blond.

"What...?" He asked again, as though he couldn't believe what Naruto had just said. The kitsune didn't bother repeating himself, simply hiding his face with his hands.

"I don't want to say it again..." The blond mumbled, the words barely audible. It didn't matter to the Uchiha anyway. He had already heard them, clear as anything, as much as he didn't want to. The raven stood up suddenly, once again adopting his emotionless mask. The first person he thought of was Itachi. When he was younger, people had always remarked how much the two brothers had looked alike. He had always hated being so similar to the older Uchiha. He shuddered at the thought of his brother and what he had done in the past.

But it was basically impossible that it had been him. Not by the fact that the Sharingan-user was dead, as much as Sasuke wanted him to be. Even after he left Konoha and trained for so long, Naruto had managed to talk some sense into Sasuke, therefore he never went after his brother for revenge It was something else that made it very unlikely that he was the rapist.

Itachi was _blind._

The brunette automatically crossed the other Uchiha from his mind, trying to think of other people the blond could be talking about. And then he realized, gut sinking like a stone.

Sai.

That bastard. He never really thought that they looked similar, but he could recall Sakura occasionally saying something about the two of them. She even said their personality was the same in some ways. This made the raven even more certain.

The letter was familiar to Sasuke because it was similar to how the Uchiha himself would act, so if Sai's personality was the same, that would make sense. The more he thought about it, the more certain he was that it was Sai who was the rapist.

"S-Sasuke...?" He noticed Naruto's nervous voice, shaky in the uncomfortable silence. The Uchiha remained unresponsive for a few more moments before finally answering with a cold and distant tone.

"I have to go."

* * *

Sasuke walked around the streets of Konoha, in search of Sai. It reminded him of what had happened a while ago, during a similar hunt for the artist. It seemed as though the raven was being just as elusive this time as a few weeks ago. 

About an hour went by and Sai was nowhere to be seen. Sasuke was furious. He had searched the village thoroughly, yet the artist was still missing. He walked on towards the Hokage tower, where he found the Godaime asleep on her desk.

"Tsunade." He said it firmly, not bothering with formalities. The blonde woman jerked awake at the voice, suddenly looking very alert. Still, after realizing that it was Sasuke that stood in front of her, she relaxed a little. Even though the tone of the brunette's voice was slightly frightening, it would've been worse if she had been caught by one of the council, fast asleep when she was meant to be working.

"What is it, Uchiha?" The blonde said casually. The brunette's answer was almost immediate.

"Where is Sai?" Sasuke said, voice filled with urgency. The woman stared questionably at the Uchiha.

"He is on a mission. Why?" Tsunade watched Sasuke's expression as it changed to one of fury.

"Can't you tell me where he is?!"

"I'm afraid I cannot disclose that information, Uchiha." She answered slowly, confused by his desperation to know the location of the other shinobi. Her eyes widened in surprise as the raven slammed his hands on to her desk with great force, nearly making it break. Various papers floated to the ground.

"You have to tell me!!" The raven said despairingly. Tsunade raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Why do you want to know? And, please, refrain from destroying my office." Sasuke opened his mouth to reply, but closed it, not wanting the blonde to know. This was his mission. He would get revenge on Sai. Make him pay for hurting Naruto. Turning away from the Godaime, he walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

* * *

He ran through the forest, determined to find the bastard who dared rape the blond. Sasuke stopped, gasping for breath after sprinting non-stop for so long. The raven reached beneath his shirt and began to search for something. His hand found cold metal, and he pulled the necklace out, staring at the orange swirl which was Naruto's symbol. He twirled it around in his fingers, eyes softening. 

"Naruto... I want to help you..." He whispered, voice gentle. And then he flooded with anger again. The Uchiha knew that Sai had planned this. He knew that Sasuke would find out it was him, but by then, the artist would be far away.

"I'll just wait until you return. No matter how long it takes, I will never forget what you did. And when you finally appear, I will slit your throat. Slowly. So you can feel the pain you caused Naruto..." Sasuke snarled, eyes flashing red. Then he turned away, heavy rain drenching him through and through.

"I will protect you, Naruto."

_'Even if it costs me my life.'_

* * *

Sorry for the shortness.I make you wait so long, then give you a smaller than usual chapter. Gah! I apologize. Now, if anything doesn't make any sense, it will later on, I promise. Or, at least I hope it will. I've got an interesting plot twist! Mwhahahaha! Er, sorry. Once again, Thank you guys so much for reviewing. I don't know what I'd do without you! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

New chapter! At least it was out sooner than the last one. And it's longer, to make up for the shortness of the last chapter. This one was so easy to write compared to chapter 5.

Go read and enjoy!_**  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

Three months had passed since Sasuke had figured out who it was that had raped Naruto.

The whole time, he had been thinking about Sai, imagining various ways in which he could torture the raven. His mind was filled with many images of the artist in pain. The Uchiha was only focused on revenge, death being the only thing he could think about. For the three months, he had been staying in Naruto's house, telling himself that he was going to help the blond get over the ordeal. But how could he, when the rape was all that _Sasuke_ could think about, never mind Naruto. Normally, the raven would have been over-joyed to be able to be with the kitsune all day. But now, it didn't seem as important as Sai's reappearance in the village. The brunette tried not to think about it too much, but he did anyway, every second of every day. Even at night, scenes of Sai and Naruto plagued his dreams. Each morning, he would wake up in a fearful sweat, even more intent on revenge, the memory of the nightmares burned into his mind.

---

Of course, it was far worse for Naruto. Not only did he also suffer from nightmares, but he worried about Sasuke as well. The Uchiha would stay in his room, except to make the blond the occasional meal. They would talk about things, but Sasuke would always look vacant, as though he was concentrating on something else. It frightened the kitsune. For the past few months, he had been conversing with Kyuubi a lot more instead of Sasuke. He now found the fox very comforting, and felt able to confess anything to the demon. Therefore, he had told Kyuubi about Sasuke's strange behaviour, of which the fox would say he was also confused.

---

The demon was telling the truth, of course. He had no idea why the Uchiha was acting so peculiar. Before, he knew the brunette's strange actions were due to him loving Naruto, but now it was different. Kyuubi could sense it. There was something more serious about the Uchiha's behavior, more sinister. The fox often felt a strange aura surrounding the boy, of which the demon had felt before, a long time ago.

When Naruto had been younger, Sasuke had been obsessed with revenge on his brother. Due to that, whenever Itachi was mentioned, the raven would get the same vicious aura as he did now. Kyuubi knew what it was, but he never told the blond, who could feel it also. It was that of a killer. Violent and unmerciful. However, the fox was still trying to figure out why Sasuke was feeling like that anyway. He had only noticed the strange behaviour after the Uchiha had returned from 'being out' three months ago. After Naruto had said the rapist looked like Sasuke.

'Being out' where, though? Sasuke had only said that, and even after Naruto tried to persuade him, he never elaborated on where he had gone. Naruto never brought it up again, feeling that he shouldn't. It was taboo to mention it, it seemed. It was quite disturbing to see the Uchiha go from obsessing over Naruto to almost ignoring the blond.

* * *

Sasuke sat up in bed, panting. The nightmare scattered, fading away into reality. The raven relaxed. There's always those few moments of happiness when you just wake up. But then, realization kicks in, everything floods back. The bad memories return, ruining that second of ignorant bliss. The Uchiha ran a hand through his hair as he remembered everything again, making him alert and angry. He threw the duvet off, swinging his legs around so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. The brunette closed his eyes, frowning. He stood up suddenly, teeth clenched in an imposing manner. Sasuke walked over to the window, glaring out on to the village as though it would make Sai appear. He turned as he heard the door creak open behind him. 

"Sasuke...?" The blond said, stepping into the room. Sasuke grimaced, walking over to the kitsune.

"Yes?" He said in a distant voice. Naruto peered worriedly at him, brow furrowed in concern. The pair stayed like that for a while, neither saying anything. The raven didn't notice, too caught up in his tortuous thoughts. The kitsune was also too busy communicating with Kyuubi, talking about the Uchiha.

_'Every morning, he's always standing by the window, as though he's concentrating on something. What's wrong with him?'_

_**'I'm still unsure. I'm just as confused as you are, Kit. Give me some time to think about it.'**_

The blond shook his head slightly, clearing his throat quietly to try and get the brunette's attention. There was no reply from Sasuke, who continued to stand there, eyes glazed over. Sighing sadly, Naruto stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him as he slipped into the hall. His footsteps echoed loudly as he walked along the stone floor, making the kitsune feel lonelier than ever.

It seemed like the corridor was never-ending, and when he finally reached the kitchen, he felt like he had traveled miles. The blond reached into an overhead cupboard, pulling out a cup of instant ramen and placing it on the table. Naruto grabbed the kettle and watched the noodles soften as he poured the hot water into the cup. It was quite relaxing, really. But when the ramen was ready, he simply picked it up and put it in the bin, realizing that he really wasn't that hungry at all. He waited patiently, knowing what was about to happen next. It happened every morning. The blond could hear Sasuke storm down the hall, right on cue. And then there was the same statement as every day.

"I'm going out."

And the door was slammed. Naruto sighed again, wondering where Sasuke went as he did every day.

"Why won't he tell me?" The kitsune said to himself.

* * *

The Uchiha ran down the street, desperate to reach the Hokage tower. He knew Sai probably wouldn't have returned yet, if he ever was going to at all. But he could check anyway. Just in case the artist felt he was safe to come back. The raven slowed, walking so no one would be suspicious. He didn't want anyone to know about Naruto being raped. This was his battle only. The brunette nodded respectfully at the guards before stepping into Tsunade's room. 

There was silence as they caught each other's eye. The blonde looked bored as she always did. She had gotten used to Sasuke's visit every morning, when he would always ask the same question. Of which she would always answer the same. However, the Godaime decided to ask him something first.

"Why do you want to know?" She said, head tilted in genuine curiosity. The Uchiha stared blankly at her for a few moments before replying.

"What do you mean?" At this, the blonde frowned, glaring at the man in front of her.

"You know what I mean!!" The Hokage growled, rising out of her chair. Then she stopped, smoothing down her hair, and began speaking in a calmer voice then before. "Why do you want to know where Sai is?"

Sasuke scowled, as though it was a hard question to answer. Or maybe he just didn't want to answer at all.

"That is my business." He muttered simply, watching the woman carefully as though he was suspecting something. Tsunade stared at him for a minute or so, before giving in and shrugging.

"Eh." She grunted casually. "Fine. I suppose I'll tell you." The blonde finished slowly, watching for the raven's reaction. His pale face became alert, eyes widened and his stance changed, like he was ready to speed off at any time.

"Where? Where is he?!" The Uchiha asked desperately, placing his hands on the Hokage's desk.

"He returned late last night, he should be resting." Tsunade said, eyebrows raised. Sasuke disappeared, and she felt something in her gut, telling her it was bad to have told the Uchiha.

_'Too late now, though. It's probably nothing to worry about.' _ The blonde thought, and then discarded the thought, not quite realizing how serious the situation really was.

* * *

Naruto was still sitting by the table, watching the clock tick slowly. Sasuke hadn't returned yet. This was unusual, as the Uchiha would have come back half an hour earlier than this, often looking furious and disappointed. The kitsune was actually starting to worry. Where was the raven? Had something bad happened to him? Naruto began to get worked up, paranoid thoughts crowding his mind. The sensible half of his brain was telling him to be rational. Sasuke was, after all, a skilled shinobi. If someone had attacked him, the brunette would have been able to deal with it. But the blond's reckless side was telling him to find the Uchiha now. Even if it was pointless, and Sasuke was actually fine, the kitsune felt he needed reassurance. He ran out the door, leaving it open behind him in his carelessness.

* * *

Sasuke was walking, not wanting to hurry. He could savor the moments before he's slit Sai's throat, imagining how he could make the raven suffer more. The Uchiha looked around, spotting the artist's house not too far away. Inhaling deeply, his pace increased into a run. The brunette arrived at Sai's door in a matter of seconds, a sickening grin contorting his features. 

_'Finally.'_

* * *

Naruto was sprinting all around Konoha in search of the Uchiha. He asked everyone whether they had seen him go by, but no one knew. He arrived at the gate, breathing heavily after running so far. It didn't take him long to regain his breath, straightening up and scanning the area. 

_'Who else could I ask?'_ He wondered to himself, his concern for Sasuke rising. The blond walked off, slightly dazed. He found himself at the Hokage Tower, still thinking about the Uchiha. Deciding not to waste any time, he stormed into Tsunade's room, ignoring the guards completely.

"Naruto?" The woman said, sounding mildly confused.

"Do you know where Sasuke is?!" He asked. The Godaime was about to ask why the kitsune was so worried, but decided to leave it out. She could tell that it was not the time to ask useless questions, as the blond's voice was filled with urgency.

"He's gone to see Sai..."

* * *

Sasuke was standing in front of Sai, furious beyond belief. 

"You thought you could hide from me. Take a long mission. You're dumber than I thought, having the guts to return here. Or maybe you thought I wouldn't figure out it was you, huh? When I realized, it all made sense, the letter, the way I wasn't able to find you that day." The Uchiha spat on the floor, wrinkling his nose. "You disgust me. How could you do that to someone who trusted you so much?! You're the worst scum I've ever seen. And now you're going to pay for that." The raven growled, chidori forming in his open palm. Sai was standing there, looking shocked.

"Hold on, how did you-"

The artist was cut off as the brunette charged at him and barely managed to dodge the attack. There was a loud crash as the raven crashed into the wall, unable to control the momentum of his attack. Sasuke pulled his arm out of the concrete, rubbing his wrist.

"Why don't you face up to your punishment, you coward?! You should stop running away!" The Uchiha yelled, Sharingan glowing. He smirked as he continued. "Since you dodged the first one, I'll make you die slowly this time. Torture you, and then, as you crawl along the floor, I will finish it."

"Sasuke!"

The raven turned around sharply at the sound of his name, spotting Naruto leaning on the door frame, clutching at his side and breathing heavily.

"Naruto..." Sasuke muttered, glancing briefly at the blond before facing Sai again.

"Sasuke! What the hell are you doing?!" The kitsune yelled, trying to get the Uchiha to look at him. The brunette ignored him, hands moving quickly to form various seals.

"I'm making him pay for what he did." The Sharingan-user said simply. "Make him pay for hurting you. _Raping_ you."

"Sasuke! Stop, please!" Naruto said desperately. The Uchiha ran forward, hands changing swiftly. "You don't understand!"

Time seemed to slow down as the blond jumped at the raven, pushing the taller man to the floor.

"Listen to me! It wasn't Sai! It wasn't Sai! N-Neji did it..."

Time stopped.

* * *

Heh. Heh. All right. Before I die by using that cruel twist and lying to you by saying that the rapist was either Itachi or Sai I might as well say something. The main thing I was trying to do was lead you guys into thinking it was Sai. I'm sorry! I just thought it would make my fic a little more interesting by adding a twist like that. I love stories with twists! Do you? 

Okay, I'm really sorry anyway. I don't like Sai, and I love Neji, so I thought it would be difficult to guess who it was if I chose one of my favorite characters to be the mean one. No one suspects them! God, I realized just how horrible I am. Please, forgive meeeee!!

Oh, and I might write a two-shot after this is over. There's still either one or two chapters left of this. Anyway, in my mind, Neji looks like Sasuke. Pale, dark hair, weird eyes. Okay, maybe I'm trying too hard. But don't kill me! Don't be too harsh in your reviews. I hope you liked it...?


End file.
